ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Izumi Sena/@comment-4339465-20181101210551
Izumi Sena. It’s been 3 birthdays of yours that I’ve gotten to celebrate so far, huh? I’m glad I’ve gotten the chance. You’ve been with me and supporting me, even if you’d loathe to admit it, for all this time since I started playing Enstars, and it’s become such a big part of my life, you and tapping and Knights as a whole, that I don’t know what I’d do without you. Counting down the days to your birthday, feeling excited for a day in the future... I owe it all to you. How can I ever thank you enough? Often foul-tongued, snappish, so quick to distance yourself from others... You don’t know how proud I am for how much you improve along the course of the year. Your brilliant smile in Interim of Dreams; he acknowledged you, called you cute, said he didn’t hate you, and your smile from that time has been my background since then. Blessed Smile, with your gentle eyes as you knit presents for everyone. Your scarves, gloves, the hat with pompoms. You have so much love to give, with so much intensity; and that’s scary, isn’t it? And that’s just one of the reasons I’m so proud of you for being able to manage it more, better and better, holding back and learning boundaries, growing closer to the people around you and allowing their affection to exist. In SportsFes 2, when you said Yuuki could be in a different team, because he liked Nazuna more. When you asked him before initiating any contact, because you were learning, trying not to drive anyone away anymore. When you ran in at the end, mournful of your lost time. I understand... and I suppose that’s why you’ve been so special to me ever since I discovered you existed. In the beginning, Leisurely Self-Bondage, for instance, you didn’t understand. “If I press closer to others, keep showing them more and more affection and attention, they’ll love me. They’ll get used to me and accept me eventually.” It’s so clear that that’s within your thoughts that it’s painful, and causes pain to you as well. You begging Anzu for an explanation, what you did wrong that suddenly caused the two to get angry; it shows such a lack of malice I could cry. As much as you paint yourself as the antagonist, rough and cold and only there to be cruel and teach people the world isn’t as much of a bright place as they think it is, I just... can’t see it as you. Maybe it’s because of those softer moments you show, especially in wintertime. Desperate, exhausted, stressed in spring; more confident, getting your relationships in order, keeping your friends, making new ones, growing close to your classmates, showing affection more openly to those who aren’t your fixation, even if followed by irritation... by the end. And... I guess that didn’t really have a point aside from rambling at you. Sooo annoying, right? And what’s the point? I guess there isn’t one. I just wanted to somehow express how much you mean to me, and how much I’m stuck analyzing what you do, and that I’m just... proud. You really rose up throughout the year, grew, learned to accept what others feel and want for themselves. So after all this time, I still adore and admire you. Obsessive as you are, distant as you are, you still managed to keep and improve your relationships with others. Please, just continue to do your best. We’re all with you, wishing you well, adoring your every card and image and hoping for your health and safety. Happy birthday, Izumi, and many more...